


My Life as a Background Harry Potter Character

by Beigehere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I take suggestions, M/M, Multi, Other, based off of house traits, just cute little snips, random students at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beigehere/pseuds/Beigehere
Summary: Loosely based on the acclaimed "My Life as a Background Slytherin" comic and the resulting Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor versions. Basically, the reader of varying houses per one shot paired with a romantic interest of varying houses.I will try to make them different sexuality pairings but I don't want to write things wrong I guess? anyway, enjoy, I take suggestions.(I don't really want to tussle with characters from the book per say, but I will if it's asked, also different time periods would be fun)





	1. The Kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a Gryffindor girl, out in search of stuff for your sick dormmate when you stumble into a sweet Hufflepuff boy.

Bailey was laying in bed groaning from a particularly awful stomach ache, and like the good dorm mate that I am, I told her I'd go down to the kitchens to get her some broth, which is what she said would help settle her nausea.

The only issue is, of course, I don't know where the kitchens are, 6th year and I don't even know which direction to head in.   
Luckily I spotted Colin Lund, a nice Hufflepuff in my year, he sat next to me in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hey, Colin! I'm in a bit of a bind, do you think you could help me?"

"Yeah sure, what do you need?"

"Uh," I started, trying not to be super awkward, "could you lead me to the kitchens? I can't seem to remember where they are..."

"Oh yeah sure thing, I needed to make my way there soon anyway."

"Oh really? What for?"

"Bit of a Hufflepuff secret actually."

"Oh, I understand, sorry."

"No it's fine, I'll show you once we get there." He said with a wink and a smile.

I walked alongside him until we reached a large painting of rather animated vegetables. Colin reached behind the frame and I heard a click before the painting swung open and warm light spilled into the hallway.

I followed Colin into the room, and he pulled the painting closed after me.

My senses were immediately bombarded by the smell of roasting pork and pumpkin spice. All around the long and large kitchen were lots of house elves bustling about doing their work, until they spotted Colin that is.

"Master Colin" squeaked one of them and many others rushed up to shake his hand or bow to him.

"Hi, Winky!" Colin said pleasantly, giving one house elf, in particular, a smile. "I got your note on some new pastries you wanted tasted."

"Oh yes, sir Winky has a tray of them ready sir if you would like to taste them before we make them up for Halloween."

"Of course anything for you Winky."

"Master Colin is much too kind to Winky. Has master Colin brought a girl with him to visit us?" Winky the house elf asked looking at me with admiration.

"Oh yes this is my friend Ms. Banks, she uh..." he trailed off for me to fill in.

I was momentarily caught off guard by the attention of the conversation being brought to me "Oh yes I wanted to ask for a bowl of chicken soup, my friend is feeling sick and needs something to calm down her stomach."

Colin smiled at me and Winky excitedly exclaimed: "Oh yes Ms, Winky will fetch you soup right away, in the meantime you are both invited to taste Winky's new pastries." Winky gestured to a baking sheet filled with a large variety of various deserts before she hurried off, assumably to get soup.

"So this is the Hufflepuff secret then eh?" I asked Colin as he led me to the deserts, bowing back to a few house elves we passed.

"Quite, I've been visiting them since I was in my first year. And they love having visitors and getting people to taste their new recipes."

"Wow, that's really great." I smiled.

"So is this danish, wow! Here try it."

He broke off half the other end of the danish and gave it to me. I smiled at took a bite. Boy, he wasn't kidding it was delicious! It had an apricot filling with the dough a sweet cinnamon nutmeg glazed with sugar butter.

Winky brought me my soup very quickly and I was prepared to leave, I felt a bit like I was intruding on Colin's little tradition, but both Colin and the house elves convinced me to stay, and once we had tried all the deserts, they brought us other things to taste.

Being there in the warm kitchen spending time with Colin eating delicious food and getting to meet all the wonderful and kind house elves, I don't know I just had a really wonderful time.

Towards the end of my time in the kitchens, the house elves had sent me off not just with a thermos of soup for Bailey, but two raspberry glazed croissants, and three different cake batter cookies.

Colin walked me back to my common room, and right as we got to the painting of the Fat Lady he asked me, "So I know this is gonna sound weird but, on the Saturday after Halloween do you want to go visit the kitchens we me again? I want to congratulate them on the feast, you know they always do such a good job, and uh, I was thinking afterward, I could take you to Hogsmeade, like, on a date." Colin's cheeks turned very red and he looked down at me with apprehensive eyes.

"Girl you had better say yes to this dashing young lad." The Fat Lady said behind me.

Colin couldn't help but laugh, as I very embarrassingly announced the password so she would shut up before turning back to Colin, giving him a kiss on the cheek, nodding, and darting through the portrait hole.

I glanced back to see a grin spreading across his face as the painting swung closed.

Unable to wipe the smile from my features I rushed up to my dormitory, avoiding any prying eyes of my housemates, and delivering Bailey her soup.

"What took you so long, and why do you look so happy you know I'm dying up here." She said over-dramatically.

I carefully set the bag of pastries on my bedside table and flopped onto my bed, looking up at Bailey's arched eyebrow.

"I think I have a boyfriend," I said. She choked on her soup.

"Who?!" She screeched with excitement.

"Colin Lund." I breathed with a smile.


	2. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a Hufflepuff girl, interested in a shy Slytherin boy, your best friend (a Gryffindor) isn't quite a big fan of the pairing.

"For a Slytherin," Jamie began, "Ian is rather quiet."

"Why does his house have to matter?" I asked her, yet again.

"Because, he wears green, and I wear red." She stated.

"And together you make Christmas." I sighed. "Jamie as much as I love you, you need to stop being so... so... not racist. House-ist I guess."

She rolled her eyes.

"What happened to house equality?" I asked her.

"It died with your potions essay last week."

"Hey!"

"Look, I love you too, but I see how much you look at him, and I know that whatever you're feeling, you're gonna chase after. I want you to be safe."

"Jamie," I said, "while I appreciate your concern, I can take care of myself, besides, Ian would never do something like that.

"He's a Slytherin," she started before looking at my expression, "you know what, forget it, do whatever you want. I don't care."

And suddenly she had stood from the table and left the Great Hall.

I wanted to yell at her, but that wouldn't be very Hufflepuff of me.

Jamie knew she hadn't gone too far, and once we both cooled off we could talk it out.

The argument over houses had been going on for a while. In her mind, Slytherins and Gryffindors don't conspire. But Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were middle of the spectrum and can side either way. Jamie said it was her protectiveness over me that she didn't want me talking to Ian, or any Slytherin for that matter.

I thought it was all ridiculous.

These arguments with Jamie, I of course kept from Ian when we talked together. Mostly it was because the only times we talked were in potions because we were partners, and charms because we sat next to each other.

One day in early December I had zoned out in potions waiting for our frog hearts to boil. A call of my name and I snapped my head to my right to see Ian looking at me intently.

"Yeah."

"Um, I wrote to my mother of how much I enjoy your company in class and she suggested I take you to Hogsmeade. So, would you like to go? This weekend?"

Did Ian just ask me out, via his mom, in his usual mildly disgusted by everything slightly monotone rich deep sexy voice?

"Yeah cool, sounds like fun."

"Excellent, how do you feel about meeting by the carriages at 9?"

"Should be good yeah."

"Good."

For a moment we were silent looking at each other when he flicked his eyes to the table and said, "The frog hearts are boiling."

That weekend came around quickly and I made sure to wear warm, yet cute clothes, and to not tell Jamie about any of this.

When I got to the carriages it was 8:55 and I spotted Ian sitting on a bench in a crisp gray coat watching the dark gray clouds fill the sky.

I promptly sat next to him and scooted so we were almost touching.

Ian gave me a small smile when he saw me and I returned it. He angled his gaze to the carriages again. "It's quite a beautiful day." He said.

"I agree." I mused, looking at the sky.

"I suppose we should get going?"

"I suppose so." I replied.

Ian stood and held out his arm to me. I took it and we walked to the nearest carriage.

We visited lots of shops in which Ian would find something and show it to me, with some slightly snarky comment that never failed to make me chuckle or laugh.

Every look, every word, every touch of him I drank in. Around dusk, snow began to sprinkle, and flakes clung to his chestnut hair and as we were walking in the empty street I stopped him. He looked down at me as I brushed the snow from his hair.

I felt so warm with him, and I decided to share some warmth with him.

My lips press on his and we kiss for a prolonged moment.

"What is that?" He whispered.

"Affection." I breathed.

"Disgusting." He scrunched up his nose momentarily, before wrapping his arms around me.

"Do it again."

And so I did.


	3. Love Potion Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just look at the title ok. Anyway, you are Ravenclaw girl who is not taking any of your Gryffindor potions partner's crap.

I examined my empty plate and contemplated filling it with another round of ham and green beans or waiting until dessert appeared. I decided that with this being Christmas after all, I might as well.

Waterson next to me murmured "fatso" under his breath as he took a drink from his goblet.

I smirked at his petty comment, responded with "Narcissist" and turned to Liza beside me who was blowing on a bite of stuffing.

"Hey, Liza did you end up getting the next Eternity book from your parents? The one with the green cover."

She nodded and waited until she swallowed her food to reply "Yeah, once I've finished reading it you can borrow it, I should have it done by tomorrow." She grinned and piled more ham onto her plate.

"Thanks!" I said, but her attention was brought to the head of the table where the Headmaster had opened a Christmas popper to get a pair of big fussy green woolen socks. Professor Korvald had already opened hers to find a gaudy blue brooch that was a squawking bird complimenting the green woolen socks in the Headmaster's hand.

"You know Waterson," I said under my breath, I didn't want any of the 17 people at the table to overhear, "some of us value intellect and humor."

"Please," he said scoffing "the Eternity books are hardly comedic, or even well written, the plot holes are so overwhelming and abundant you can barely force yourself to read it."

"No way!" I said in a hushed whisper.

"What?" he asked, eyeing me dubiously.

"You've read the Eternity books! I didn't take you as a young adult sci-fi romance kind of a guy." I exclaimed quietly.

"What? No, I'm not, I don't know what you're talking about." he denied, avoiding my eye and focusing on the desert the just appeared on the table.

"Oh this is rich," I said in my normal voice, taking a bite of chocolate fudge.

"Hm, isn't it?" Liza said next to me taking a bit of fudge herself, unaware of the squabble I had just had with Waterson.

Waterson narrowed his eyes at me and I shrugged, letting myself grin.

***

"What were you doing at the Quidditch pitch?" Waterson demanded, plopping his books down next to me.

"Careful there Levi, wouldn't want Pince to find you making a racket now, would we," I said, casually turning the page in my Ancient Runes textbook.

He sat down and leaned close to me, "Oh wise up Brown, I saw you spying on the Gryffindor Quidditch practice today." He said, suddenly lowering his voice.

"Please. I was drawing the scenery, I could care less about your Quidditch practice. Although," I said looking at him next to me. "It was, very entertaining to watch you get hit with a bludger, three times," He turned red "Speaking of, are you ok? You look like you've got a bruise on your arm." I pointed to his exposed forearm and he immediately pulled his rolled up sleeve down to cover it.

"It's nothing," he said gruffly. "So if you really were drawing, where's the drawing then?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out my sketchbook, flipping to the drawing I did earlier that day.

He narrowed his eyes at the drawing and said "Alright fine, this is pretty good by the way."

"Thanks," I said cautiously.

"Chill out Brown, it's a good drawing," he said, opening up his Transfiguration textbook.

"Oh, so you need help then," I questioned, closing my Runes textbook.

He rolled his eyes. "Barely, but yes."

***

"So!" Professor Korvald exclaimed, clasping her hands together at the front of the class. "As a Valentine's Day special treat, we will be brewing love potions!"

I couldn't help but internally groan.

"Now, don't let yourself slack off today, as this potion will come up on your exams at the end of the year so be sure to be taking notes, especially on handling procedures, hint hint. Now you and your partner will be drinking your potions at the end of class to see if they worked properly, remember to come get an anecdote I have already brewed up to make sure you aren't all messed up for your next class. Be sure to call me over before you drink, just to be safe. Have fun, find me if you have any questions!" Korvald was way too perky for me today.

I sighed and turned to my partner, the ever charming and endearing, absolute love of my life, Mr. Levi Waterson, to see him ruffling through his book.

I opened up my own book to the correct page and turned to Waterson, about to ask him to get ingredients, as I had gotten them the last four times in a row.

He met my eyes and scoffed "Please Brown you know how this works, I'm the one better at potions, I do most of the brewing, the least you can do is get me the ingredients."

I rolled my eyes "Careful you don't get too close to the fire big-head, that great big ego of yours might ignite. Of course, that would be the most interesting thing you've done all month." I retorted.

He sneered at me and I stood sharply from my seat, stalking my way to the correct cabinets to gather the long array of supplies for this potion.

The lesson then continued on normally, like any other day Waterson ordered me around and was quick to tell me what I was doing wrong, even though it was such little stuff that wouldn't have even mattered, like, peeling a ginger root going away from me rather than how I had been doing it towards me, like, it didn't matter either way which direction I shredded the stupid thing.

But I couldn't argue he was better at potions than me, and as much as I hate him and he hates me, my mouth is much quicker than his, my Ravenclaw wit thank you very much. You better believe I held my own against the sucker, mostly because I was better than him in Transfiguration.

Eventually, we finished the potion and it was a sweet hazel color that strikingly matched Levi's eyes, er, Waterson's eyes.

We called Korvald over to check our potion. "Wow excellent job you two, well done this looks great, ladle a bit into the extra glasses and drink up, if it's been brewed properly it should taste like your favorite dessert. I'm not worried though everyone else has done an excellent job with their potions for far, I expect nothing less from some of my best students. Be a bit wary, you will feel a draw to whomever you're nearest, it will be pretty strange so best to go one at a time." She smiled and was ushered to the last table.

"You first," Waterson said.

I rolled my eyes but figured I might as well get over with it.

I poured the iridescent liquid into my glass and looked into its rich hazel depths as I took a nice long drink of what tasted like lemon meringue.

I swallowed and set the glass down as Waterson said: "Weird how it's the same color as your eyes." I almost laughed.

"What are you blind Waterson?" I asked, "My eyes are blue, anyways, I think your potion is a bust, I don't feel any different."

"What? Impossible, I never mess up, what did it taste like?"

"Lemon meringue, but I don't feel anything, I'm telling you, you messed up somewhere."

"But my accuracy with potions exceeds anyone here!"

"Well looks like everyone else got theirs to work and you didn't. You must be off your game." It was my turn to smirk at him.

He looked almost enraged as he poured himself the rest of the potion and locked eyes with me as he drank it.

He set it down and studied the table, trying to analyze the potion. "So how did it taste?" I mocked him.

"Like raspberry shortbread, but that should mean it worked. I don't understand." He ran his hand through his hair and for some reason my breath caught in my chest at the movement. "Professor?" He called.

She came over, clearly hiding a smile. "Yes Mr. Waterson, Miss Brown, is there a problem?"

"Yes ma'am, our potion doesn't seem to work."

"Are you sure? I would read over the introductory paragraph to the potion once more if I were you, Mr. Waterson."

I tried to hide a smile as Levi plumped into his chair next to me with balled fists and an ever reddening face, and swiped his book to him. I did the same and began reading the section I had skipped over earlier.

_Delisectus; the more gentler of the love potions, Delisectus seems to almost warn the drinker of its identity as a love potion. For, properly brewed, it takes the color of the eyes of the drinker's beloved, and tastes like what the drinker finds the most delicious (not much different to Amortentia [see pg. 127], who smells like what the drinker is most attracted to). The potion will make the drinker have a temporary infatuation with whoever is closest to the drinker when the potion is first consumed, however, its effects do not apply if the closest person is the person whom the drinker in truly in love with. The potion lasts form 30-40 minutes but is easily reversible with a concoction of mudwing venom known as Firam Vigenti [see pg. 58]._

My heart was pounding and I didn't dare move. I saw Waterson out of the corner of my eye suddenly become motionless and still as we both knew what this meant.

I heard him open his mouth but luckily Korvald announced the end of class before he could say anything and I hurriedly grabbed my things and ran out of the classroom as fast as I could up to Ravenclaw tower.

Over the next few days, I avoided as much of Levi as I could, because deep down, I know the potion is right about how I feel for him, but I was also scared out of my mind.

It was weird avoiding him so much because I had gotten used to working with him in the library and poking back and forth at each other all the time. But, I thought we could both just ignore it, until one day I let my guard down as I made my way from the library to my common room and a hand shot out from behind a pillar (which was hiding one of my favorite secret corridors) and pulled me into it.

I suspected it was Waterson and my suspicions were correct when I came face to face with him at the entrance to the passage.

"You know we need to talk." He said, his voice gruff and determined.

I sighed thinking, and eventually came to a decision, I pulled on his arm and lead him down the stairs of the passage into the small corridor lined with windows showing the dusk winter evening, the reason why it was one of my favorites. I had done countless drawings of this corridor.

I sat down on a window ledge and faced him sitting next to me.

"So, I was thinking about what the book said and about the potion and what it meant, and I realized, I spend more time with you than any other girl besides my sister, and I know I'm a jerk, but I know now some of it was because I wanted to impress you I guess, I know it's not an excuse for the way I treated you, but, I don't know, I thought that I should let you know that, I think we should look at this and not deny what it's telling us. Because, I love your intelligence, and your Ravenclaw wit, and your passion for everything that you do, and man, your creativity. And because... because I think I love you."

I nodded slowly thinking over my words. "I know I've not been good to you either, but like you said, I spend as much time with you as I do any of my other friends, but I didn't ever really want to just poke at each other like we were doing you know? I guess I always wanted to just, be around you in a relaxed way. I really love your Gryffindor bravery, especially on the Quidditch pitch, and your courage and your skills at potions and your determination, and I think, or rather I accept, that I love you."

His grin was giant and he laughed with such brightness that it made me laugh.

"I..." He trailed off, unable to continue he was smiling so hard.

I decided to cut the chat and put a hand on his cheek, pulling his lips into mine.

There was something so relaxing and so inherently right kissing him that it was hard to let go. Eventually, we had to return to the castle, for fear of being out past curfew.

"So Lemon meringue huh?"

"Yeah, why? You wanna buy me some?" I joked.

"Hogsmeade, this weekend, meringue and other sweets from Honeydukes, then butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?"

It wasn't phrased like a question but I knew it was, This whole thing between us was new for the both of us, and neither of us wanted to screw anything up.

"Absolutely." I said as he draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him.


	4. Astronomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a Slytherin girl who falls for your Ravenclaw best friend.

Third Year:

"Come out, come out where ever you are." I heard Miller smirk with his words from the other side of the compartment door. I stifled a giggle with my hand and avoided Jane's eye contact to stop myself from laughing out loud. I didn't want to give away my position.

I shifted my foot from where it was hanging off the ledge of the upper storage in the compartment. Jane's older brother had transfigured the overhead storage to fit me inside of it.

"Davis, you really should be getting your robes on and not playing another round of Hide and Seek." Jane said with a whisper, nervously clasping and unclasping her cloak.

"Pshh, Smith please, Hide and Seek is a tradition," I told her.

She rolled her eyes and my ears perked to Miller's voice as he asked the people in the compartment next to us if they'd seen me. I grinned.

It was a few minutes of pure anxiety before Miller found his way into my compartment with the most deadpan expression I had ever seen. I, however, could barely contain my laughter and had to contort my face in order to keep it from bubbling out.

He looked me right in the eye before looking at Jane. "Smith why would you let her do this?" Jane couldn't even help but crack a smile as she shrugged.

"Davis, please, be sensible, get down from there." He said blasé.

"Only for you, Miller." I said, dripping with sarcasm as he held his arms out for me to hold onto and get down. Jane's brother pulled out his wand and fixed the storage back to normal.

"I didn't think you would be so obvious as to hide in the compartment with the Smiths." Miller said eyeing me.

I shrugged and led him out of the compartment, giving Jane a wave on our way out. "I figured it would be funnier, and boy was it." I said grinning as we entered our compartment with the rest of our friends.

"How'd you convince Matt to transfigure the shelf thing?" Miller asked, pulling his robes from his trunk and apologizing to Zach when he bumped into him.

"Oh, easy, Jane." I said getting my robes as well.

"You're quite the Slytherin huh." he poked at me.

"Oh, you like it." I said, going off to change.

 

Fourth Year:

"Mademoiselle Davis, fancy meeting you here on this crisp February evening." He said, leaning into a deep and over the top bow.

"Miller it's the library sit down." I said.

He bristled at my words but sat down across from me and pulled out his bag.

"Besides I asked you to come here I need help with Astronomy." I said pouting at his grin.

"You wanna start with the review questions?"

"Yes please."

Miller talked me through the first few as I began to understand and then worked silently on his own paper.

I went through the problems fairly easily until I hit 27. Unfortunate seeing as it's my favorite number, and my worst enemy as a question.

"Miller," I said poking him gently with my pencil. "What's the answer to 27?"

He looked up at me and sighed. "Merlin's ass."

I held his eye contact for a minute before deciding, eh, whatever I put down it will be wrong.

So there it is;

_27) What congregation was led by Fredrick the Grand, and first identified the Nebula Wards 30 degrees west of Orion?_

**Merlin's ass.**

"Mmm, you're pretty smart Miller no wonder they put you in Ravenclaw." I hummed.

He smiled at me, his eyes sparkling and continued with his work.

 

Fifth Year:

"Quit making weird faces at Miller, Davis." Jane said swatting my arm as I watched Miller laugh from across the hall at the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh Smith you're no fun." I said, watching as Miller pulled his ears out and crossed his eyes. I nearly snorted and had to cover my laughter with my hand.

He winked at me and I rested my chin on my hand and just looked at the dork with a smile.

He maintained eye contact and eventually it became a staring contest. Until of course, he leaned out of my sight behind someone, to blink (I know his tricks) then leaned back at me instantaneously bugging his eyes out in the most exaggerated and over-the-top way. Honestly, that part threw me off and I couldn't help but laugh.

As I was chatting with Jane and our friends, finishing up my breakfast, I saw Miller rise from his table and leave the Great Hall. I excused myself with my toast untouched and raced after him.

Out of habit I knew he was on his way to the Library, he had a hearty stack of books in his arms and it was a Saturday morning where else would he go.

A teasing thought popped into my head. I ran up behind him and knocked all 7 books onto the ground.

I smirked at him in victory until he hit me with a long-suffering sigh and dropped to the ground and started picking up his books.

"Well now I feel bad." I said picking up his books for him.

Once we had the books assembled I grabbed the stack and started towards the library.

"Thank you." He said, bumping my arm with his and flashing me a smile.

"What are you off to the library for?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer.

"Oh, just the usual," he said, "Turn back in last week's books, pick up some new ones for this week, then pick up hot chicks."

I laughed "Where are you going to find warm baby birds? Cause you and I both know that's the only 'hot chick' you'll ever encounter."

"Oh please, I have you."

"Says who?" I smiled, stepping in front of him as we entered the library. 

 

Sixth Year:

Thank Salazar that it was a warm night because I might have never been able to keep Miller out here on the astronomy tower to help me with my star maps.

Regardless I pulled our blanket up further around my neck and twisted my map until I lined up this week's progress.

Miller shifted his body on my left to reach the right side of the map. "See where Pegasus's alpha star is brighter than Cassiopeia's alpha star?"

"Yeah." I said looking up at the sky where he had shown me on the map.

"That shows the shift of power from venus of last week to mercury." He said pointing to last week's map laying by his outstretched feet.

"Right." I muttered jotting it down in my log.

"And here," He said touching the map directly below where I was leaning over it, "Is a stultus puella." He pulled our blanket over his shoulder to cover more of himself.

"What's that mean?" I asked wracking my brain for the term.

"Wait you don't know?" he asked moving his finger from the paper and to over my heart. I prayed that he wouldn't be able to feel it speed up so quickly under his touch.

I glanced down in a bemused way about to respond when suddenly his finger flicked up my face. "It means stupid girl." He grinned.

"Ooh you've done it now Miller." I said, launching myself on him, star maps be damned.

Before I realized it he was laughing and on his back under me, my knees were suspiciously comfortable on either side of him and my hands were on his chest pushing him down. Our blanket was tangled up around the two of us and to hide the red tinge to my checks I laughed harder, which spurred him on to laugh harder until we were both wiping away tears.

I was about to apologize as I went to get off him when he pushed his knees up so the soles of his feet lay flat and forced me to lean down towards him. I was too embarrassed at this point to let myself adjust and get off him.

My hands were still on his chest but now his are on my wrists and making their way up my arm.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. His eyes were tracing his own movements on my arms. "Josh."

At the sound of his first name, his eyes flicked to mine.

"I don't know," he said, placing his hands on my waist. His voice had gone misty and dark. "What are you doing?" His voice then returned to the normal playful tone, and his cheeks turned dark as if he'd been caught of something.

"Well I don't know I asked you, you idiot, you're the smart one." I said, holding his gaze but letting myself smile.

"If I'm the smart one, and I'm an idiot, where does that put us." He said flicking his gaze to my lips.

My heart caught inside me, I struggle to either lean in closer, or get off of him.

I relented and moved off of him, he made it easy and we readjusted ourselves with the blanket and star maps which lay forgotten.

"Clearly we're doomed." I said reminding myself that this was just Miller, just Josh, just my best friend (don't tell Jane I said that). And we're going to be just fine.

Seventh Year:

"So I might like him, yeah, but I would rather it be unrequited than ruin years of a strong friendship. I would rather make my feelings my problem than his." I told Jane grabbing my blanket and making my way out of our dorm room. She had been grilling me for an hour and 20 minutes on my 'relationship' with one Josh Miller, I tried to explain to her there was no relationship there.

"I hope things work out for you Davis. I really do." She smiled at me.

"Go to bed Smith, I'll see you in the morning." I said lovingly. She gave me a wink as I closed the door behind me and made my way to the astronomy tower for Miller's and my weekly chat.

Miller was already there with his blanket laid out on the ground under him, an empty spot on his right as always.

I sat next to him and draped my blanket over his left shoulder and my right.

"Hey." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling the blanket closer around me.

"Hey." I said, reaching for the corner of the blanket around his left shoulder and pulling it over around us. It was chilly.

We sat quietly, no Astronomy homework, no life event to discuss, no ranting about something or other, just peace.

I nestled myself into his chest and leaned against him, glad he was sat up against the wall of the tower.

I let myself get lost in the stars above us and I focused on Miller's breathing, I tried to let it lull me to sleep but it couldn't.

"Will you ever fall in love?" he asked me.

"I can't even fall asleep." I said, wrapping my right arm around his front. He chuckled and it sent us into silence once more.

Then, he said my name, my first name, and it made me lift my head off of him and look him in the eye.

His gaze was piercing and he didn't have to say anything for me to know the question he was asking.

"I think I already have Josh." I told him, leaning back into his chest.

He kissed my hair and pulled me in closer. "Yeah," he said, "me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually immensely proud of this one just fyi, it's my favorite so far so let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, let me know how you like my approach with the whole name of the reader thing because I think using the whole Y/N thing is just gaudy and disrupts the reading experience, but idk I really like this way.


	5. Red Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a Slytherin girl, caught in the Battle of Hogwarts, unsure who's side to take until a Gryffindor boy shows up in need of help.

When the battle started I tried to keep myself out of the way.

This was my parent's war. Just because my robe was emblazed with a green snake didn't mean it was my war too.

But I'm no Gryffindor. I pride myself on my self-preservation and cowardice, it keeps me alive.

I was walking down one of the back corridors somewhere on the fourth floor, no one had any reason to be up here, there was nothing but empty storage rooms and long-forgotten classrooms. I doubted many people even knew about it.

Until I saw a tall figure enter at the end of the hall, donned, unmistakably, in red.

It was Pierce, a fellow 6th year. I would consider us friends, I sit next to him in Charms and we talk often, much to Flitwick's dismay.

As soon as he spotted me, however, his wand flew up and he backed up against the closed door he had just entered through.

A part of me stung watching him survey me with fear. And so I held up my empty hands to him. Slowly he lowered his wand.

"Barclay?"

"Hey."

He let out a bark of laughter which seemed to startle both of us.

"Sorry, I've just seen one of my dormmates tortured at the hands of some 4th year Slytherin and his last words before they dragged him away was for me to save myself. Then I run up here and run into another Slytherin, the first one who doesn't seem to want to kill me."

My heart beat louder and louder as tears spilled from his eyes and his smile melted into a grimace. He's in shock.

"Pierce, I'm so sorry," I told him, awkwardly placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to offer him comfort.

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around me, placing his face on my shoulder, effectively hiding his tears.

"I'll get you out of here," I said.

"How are you going to manage that?" he asked quietly.

"I'm a Slytherin, remember? Deceit is kind of my thing." I pulled away from him and he wiped his cheeks.

"Are you serious?" Hope crept into his tone.

"Yeah, I mean, we get all the red off of you for starters, and I know the entire attack plan from my parents, so I'll take you behind Death Eater lines, it'll be easy to slip past them and get you through to the Great Hall, that's what the Dark Army has accounted to be the most fortified area of the castle."

He nodded, taking off his Gryffindor robes and his red tie. I offered him my Slytherin robe and he looked as if he was going to discard his tie on the ground before he thought better of it, tieing it around his shoulder and the slipping my robe on over top, covering it up.

"Just in case," he said, clasping the robe together. It didn't exactly fit him, but I figured it didn't really matter anyway.

"Alright, if we go left out here we can move passed most of the Dark Army, they'll be concentrated on the North side of the castle."

"Got it," he said.

I lead him through the door and closed it quietly behind us, then I started off towards my left when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, firmly holding me in place.

I turned to look at Pierce, "What are you doing?"

"We have to find Franklin, they took him this way."

"Pierce if we go that way we'll be sure to run into Death Eaters, and if they figure out what we're doing? It's suicide."

"I'm sorry but I can't leave him behind," he started walking, dragging me along behind him, "I knew you wouldn't like it, but we're too far into this now."

"Harvey Pierce!" I said, raising my voice to try to snap him out of it.

He swung around, clearly startled that I'd used his first name, "Barclay, listen," he drew me close to him and lowered his voice, "how can you let one of your classmates die for being a good person? And how can you stop me from trying to save him?"

I swallowed, my saliva suddenly thick. My silence was his answer and he let go of my wrist.

We kept walking through the corridors and I saw Pierce put his wand up at some point, "Keep it down, we're "safe" remember?" I whispered to him.

As soon as his wand returned to his pocket we heard footsteps coming from around the hall ahead of us.

Panic seeped into my chest as I tried to identify the footsteps... two pairs of heels.

I grabbed Pierce's collar and swung him around to face me. "Can I kiss you?" I whispered.

"What?" he looked startled and panicked.

"Trust me please, I'm only good at self-preservation and deceit, and apparently helping you."

He didn't respond but as soon as we heard then steps turn the corner he tensed up and quickly smashed his lips to mine.

I moved against him to angle us so that his face was hidden completely from whoever was passing by and after I heard that they were close enough I placed a hand on the base of his head to guide his lips to my neck, letting me see very clearly who we were dealing with.

It was a 5th year and a 7th year, Andrea Cox and Fiona McBride. Cox gave me a questioning look but McBride's was more knowing.

I gave them both a smile and tried to keep my cool despite the work Harvey Pierce was doing to my neck.

"What's going on Barclay?" Cox asked.

"Oh, just celebrating the inevitable victory of the Dark Lord," I said, making myself sound breathless, which wasn't difficult considering Harvey was currently loosening my tie and undoing the top buttons of my shirt to move his lips to the base of my neck.

McBride chuckled.

"Oh, actually, have you seen Franklin, Osric Franklin? I saw him captured earlier and was thinking of having a bit of fun before we killed him off." I asked, trying to sound as cold as possible.

At my words, Harvey froze slightly, but if either of the girls noticed they didn't show it. They giggled instead. Shortly after Harvey returned to tantalizingly licking my collarbone and pulling at my bra strap with his teeth.

"He is pretty cute actually," Cox said.

McBride bit her bottom lip, "You should have both of them at the same time," she gestured to Harvey and I could see she was about to ask who he was.

Before should could though, I said; "So you saw him then?"

"Oh, yeah, they had him on the cruciatus by the Arithmancy classroom," McBride said.

"Thank you, see you guys," I said, giving them a wink.

"Have fun!" McBride said, steering little Cox down the hallway we'd just come from.

As soon as they were out of eyesight Harvey-er, Pierce, pulled away from me and averted his eyes.

I giggled slightly for a moment and rustled my skirt noisily. Pierce gave me a questioning glance and I held up a finger, listening intently. When I couldn't hear their footsteps at all I relaxed, "They could still hear," I explained.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry about how that whole thing went, it was just the best way to the get information we needed with the least questions, also, I figured they would be students and would recognize you, which was the whole thing with the... you know."

He nodded again and sighed. "No, I get it, let's just get to the Arithmancy room."

I nodded and followed after him.

As we drew closer I could hear mutilated screaming. I knew the sound well. Living in my house I knew what it sounded like for someone to be tortured, and while the screams were different, the pain and desperation were always the same.

I could visibly see Pierce swallow as we drew to the edge of the wall where the hallway turned.

"Stay here, I'll handle this," I whispered to him.

He nodded and gripped his wand to his chest.

I tip-toed back a few paces and took a deep breath before walking confidently forward. I turned the corner to see Oscric Franklin seizing on the ground gasping, spitting out blood between screams. Above him holding out his wand stood Casper Nott, he graduated two years ago, right into Voldemort's arms.

I forced myself to smirk.

"Casper!" I said pleasantly, smiling sweetly at him as he turned to look at me.

"Barclay," He returned the smile.

I draped one arm around his midriff and placed the other on his chest, his attention was completely drawn to me, he even lowered his wand as he placed his free arm around my waist.

"How are you, I haven't gotten to really talk to you in ages," I asked, trying to sound coy.

"Oh, I'm good, I was out there in the first wave for a while when my dad had me start on torture and execution." He gestured to the Arithmancy classroom whose door stood ajar, inside were at least a dozen mutilated bodies, blood pooling on the floor.

"Oh wow," I said, pushing my disgust back down my throat, "You actually killed all those people?"

"Yeah," he said, his chest swelling with pride, "Want to see me kill this one?" he asked.

I looked down at Franklin and tried to be surprised as if I was just recognizing him.

"Oh, this is Osric Franklin," I said.

"Do you know him?" Nott asked.

"Yeah, actually, I kind of... say, Casper?" I asked, looking up at him sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I had a little fun with him, just for a little bit, you know, and I would like to kill him myself once I'm done with him, I know that's like, your job, but they have me on the sidelines right now, and I am just really itching to kill someone you know?"

He grinned at me and my insides twisted up into a horrifying shape.

"Oh, you're quite the viper Barclay."

I pressed closer to him, "Thank you."

"Yeah, go ahead and take him, and listen," he pressed his body against mine, "if you like it rough, you know where to find me."

I had to force myself to not shiver with revulsion.

"Oh I'll definitely keep that in mind," I said, moving from his grip as he ended his spell and Franklin's body slumped over, I could hear his ragged breathing which meant he was still alive, which was good.

I pulled out my wand and muttered "Imperio".

Franklin stood up and I turned around with a smile, "Thanks again Casper," I said, placing a hand on his chest and smiling at him through my lashes.

He chuckled lowly in his chest and reached a hand down to grab my ass. I forced out a light giggle and walked around the corner, having Franklin trail after me.

Immediately I saw Pierce jump to Franklin and I poked him, holding a finger to my lips, we were still within earshot of Nott. I quickly and quietly led them to an empty classroom at the end of the hall, locking the door as soon as we were all in.

I cast as many protection spells and silencing spells as I could think of before releasing Franklin from the curse.

As soon as I did Franklin dropped to the ground and groaned as he pushed himself into a nearby chair.

Pierce rushed over to support his dorm-mate and embraced him.

"Franklin are you ok? I know Nott is one of the slimiest creatures to walk this planet."

"I don't think I'm ok, but I'm alive, thank you." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Oz do you need anything?" Pierce asked.

"I don't know man, I don't know how long I can last without real medical attention." His voice sounded strained.

"We need to get you two to the Great Hall," I said.

"What about you?" Pierce asked me.

"They're not gonna trust me, or want me for that matter."

"At this point, they're gonna want any help they can get, trust me, the Order is in rough shape," Franklin said.

"Alright, then I have a plan."

After I explained the whole plan they agreed and I took down the wards from the room. I stepped out of the classroom, the two boys quietly trailing behind me.

As we neared the corner they hung to the walls and I turned the corner, making sure my cleavage was showing.

Nott was standing against a pillar, looking bored into the Arithmancy classroom.

"Oh Casper, good you're still here."

His eyes narrowed and he grinned, "Barclay, done with him already? Hope you've considered my offer."

"Well, that's what I'm here for," I said, stopping just millimeters away from him.

He looked down at my cleavage and then back at me. His smile seemed to grow even more. Creep.

"Casper, do you like chains?" I asked him.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask..." He leaned down to kiss me.

Before he could I hit him with a petrificus totalus and he toppled over speechless. I couldn't stop my grin at the look of shock plastered onto his face.

I turned around to make sure Franklin and Pierce were following, they were.

* * *

The Great Hall was 30 paces in front of us, and I saw Professor Sprout at the door. Hope swelled in my chest.

Franklin lost his footing for a second and Pierce and I adjusted our grip holding him up.

"Hang on Osric, we're almost there," Pierce said.

We were so close now, and I heard someone shout my name, someone that sounded like my father.

"Go on, I'll cover you," I shouted to Pierce over the spellfire. He nodded and they limped over towards Sprout.

I spun around in time to see my father cast a spell from across the room, not directed at me, but at Franklin and Pierce behind me.

I didn't have time to guess what the counter curse would be, so I threw myself to the left, the spell just barely connecting with my left arm.

As I landed on my arm I felt the fresh cross-hatch of razor cuts across my skin skid on the ground. I cried out in pain and watched a red flash fly above me through my watering eyes. The spell collided with my father.

I forced myself to my feet to see Pierce lowering his wand. Sprout gave me a measured loo before nodding at me and ushering me into the Great Hall behind Franklin and Pierce. 

Once we were safe I helped Pierce get Franklin onto the nearest cot. Pomfrey was already in route to him and I thanked Professor Sprout who ran back out into the main entryway, a spell flying from her lips.

A woman came up to me, she looked a lot older than a student, so she must be an Order member. She sat me down and asked if I knew what curse hit my arm.

I explained to her what I knew and she started cautiously casting spells. I had to bite my lip as I felt thousands of thin cuts sew themselves back together. My shirt was still soaked in blood.

I thanked her and she gave me a smile as she left to help some other people. Her spot on the bench was quickly replaced by Pierce, who put an arm around my shoulder.

We both looked over to Franklin. Pomfrey had given him some potion and put him to sleep. He finally looked peaceful.

"Thank you," Pierce said.

"No need to thank me."

"Yes, there is. You risked your life for us. You've thrown away everything you've ever known, and you betrayed your own family."

I shrugged, turning to look at Pierce, "You brought that out of me. I was going to hide in that room like a coward for the whole invasion, Then side with whoever won."

"A coward? You were braver than I was. And you didn't stay up in that room, you told me you would bring me here safe, and then you got both me and Osric here alive and recovering. You saved his life," He looked at me for a moment longer, "Here," He started undoing his Gryffindor tie that he still had tied around his shoulder.

"You should wear this. I would say you're a Gryffindor now."

I laughed and took his tie, swapping it out for the Slytherin one still hanging loosely around my neck.

I put it in place, "How does it look?" I asked, adjusting my collar over it.

"It looks right."

I couldn't help but blush at his words.

Then he tugged on the red tie gently and pulled me into a kiss.


End file.
